Boundaries
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: <html><head></head>Although she never thought of herself as cowardly, she did nothing to stop the sudden urge to leave as fast as she could and protect those she loved the most. It was her way, and now it would also be her child's way. AU.</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**This will be a two-shot kind of series, maybe three(?) at most and I'm excited about it. I have other ideas so I'm writing as you're reading this and hopefully the other stories will be up soon. This is an AU, non-massacre fic starring one of my favorite couples of all time. **_

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just this fanfic.**

..

..

..

..

_Nothing made as much sense_  
><em>As wind beneath my wings<em>  
><em>As I ran from trials and tribulations<em>  
><em>And felt so beautifully free.<em>

If she had ever felt true fear in her life, it would have been now. She ran as her feet crunched the twigs under her and the grip on her bag never diminished its strength. She would not fail now, she would succeed and she would survive. That is what she was. A survivor.

She had gone through a lot but this was the highpoint of her life so far. She was succeeding in getting away from the village she had loved and treasured her entire life. She was going to make it.

The border was a couple of miles away but it was a feat she could accomplish. As long as she was no longer in Fire country, she could rest -somewhat in peace- in some shabby inn until she replenished her energy. _She could do this_, she thought. She could leave, for her sake and for her-

She didn't get to finish that thought as she heard the telltale signs of a chase. They were unto her already! She pushed more chakra into her feet and ran as fast as she could- she needed a safe spot and she needed one soon, her energy was depleting and fast. Thinking fast on her feet, she did all she could. She went underground and completely blocked her chakra, making her invisible to the nin above ground. While measuring her breath, she listened closely to the footsteps above and desperately hoped that _he_ wasn't leading the chase.

Realizing that it wasn't Konoha nin at all, she closed her eyes and relaxed. She was safe for now, and she was exhausted, so she would sleep for a while. She felt herself drift off until all she saw was darkness.

She hadn't known how long she had been out but what she did know was that it was time to move again. She couldn't stay in a hole for long, she needed air and she wasn't the only one. Taking her bag and making sure everything was secured, she completed the required hand signs to resurface.

The moon shone brightly and the full body of the white sphere made her hair look silver. She stretched, feeling alive again and stood still for a moment, inspecting her surrounding with a subtle chakra wave. She was in the clear- for now. Hurriedly, she ran towards her goal: Tanikagure of the Land of Rivers.

If she was correct with her timing, if she continued at the current pace, she would reach her destination in about five hours and a half, she only needed to get to her safe spot. Her future home if Kami allowed it. She hardened her resolve, she would arrive safe and sound and she would be happy there. She would. She had to be.

She shook the dark thoughts out of her mind and continued running, she could feel the energy pulsating inside of her and if she could feel it, _he_ would be able to. That is exactly why she needed to keep herself in check; she would not risk him finding out about her treason.

So she ran. And as she ran, her mind only focused on keeping her speed and on her surroundings, no other thoughts were allowed into her mind. No thoughts of home, of her teammates and specially not of _him_.

Before she knew it, she had gotten to the bridge that connected mainland to the small town of Tanikagure. Hardly known and very safe, she had read about it in her trips and although she never expected to be settling down here, she knew it would be perfect as she reached the outskirts of the small village, setting her eyes onto the most peaceful looking and gorgeous cabin that would soon become her home.

She set a hand on her stomach, sending soothing chakra to her infant. Soon, she thought, soon he'd be with her.

..

..

..

_Nothing made sense _  
><em>As much as tears on my cheeks<em>  
><em>As I wrote one last letter<em>  
><em>To set me finally free.<em>

As any other Wednesday, Naruto ran towards the home of his sister, his best friend, his Sakura. It was almost dinner time and she always had weekly team dinners or as she liked to call them, family dinners. Sakura and him had been inseparable for the past years and lately, Sasuke seemed to be joining their small club, making them both incredibly happy.

His hands tightened onto the plastic bags that carried the supplies for Sakura's special ramen recipe, which she never shared although he pleaded. Looking at a clock outside the hospital, he zoomed by as he realized he was late to pre-dinner. Something that Sakura simply would not stand.

He could already feel the bruise forming from the -sure- punch she'd throw at him as soon as he arrived through her doorstep but he didn't mind it anymore. He had become accustomed to Sakura's rather weird ways of showing her love. Even if she punched him all the time, he understood that she loved him as the brother she never had.

Running down her street, Naruto saw his other best friend standing outside her door, apparently waiting. With a grin, he reached him and threw a kick that would have hit Sasuke just right if the bastard hadn't moved. Instead, his foot crashed against the door, shattering it and swearing as he did. "Sakura is going to kill you" Sasuke said as he walked through the broken doorway, his hands in his pockets.

"Sakura-chan!" he began shouting, "It was all the bastard's fault! I didn't mean to!" Naruto screamed, his voice begging for mercy. His answer was complete silence. He blinked, unaccustomed to a quiet home when it came to Sakura. She was always busy, either cooking or painting or creating antidotes to save their lazy asses on missions. Instead, the lights were off and the curtains were drawn. Nothing was out of place, but both men tensed at the endless possibilities.

_Sakura was strong_, passed through both their minds. _She's probably at the hospital_, Sasuke thought but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He drew his kunai and signaled Naruto to do the same. This was not a time to be lax, they needed to make sure their teammate was alright. They inspected the entire house, finding Sakura's most personal belongings missing and half her closet gone. Sasuke checked her armoire's secret latch, finding her weapon stash raided. Something was most definitely wrong.

He could feel panic surging in his chest, which was something that Uchiha's did not do. He looked at Naruto's crestfallen face as he approached Sakura's study. In his hand was a note and from Naruto's tear-stricken face, Sasuke felt a weight drop in his stomach. _Sakura,_ he thought with real fear.

Naruto did not utter a single word, he just handed him the letter addressed to team 7. Sasuke scanned through the words quickly, the words _leaving_ and _further training _popping up along. His hand dropped the pieces of paper and he looked at Naruto as he knew they shared the same face.

Sakura had left Konoha and would not be returning. She told them she had gone to search for the cure of what would soon be used as a biological weapon and she needed to do it alone.

She was gone. She had left them behind. For the first time, Sasuke did not know what to do. Anger was his normal course of action but now, all he could feel was despair. They had finally begun to fix things between them. His Sakura, they had established, had left them as if it was something ordinary. He did not even get to say goodbye. He did not get to apologize for everything and now she was gone. Walked out on them.

His body was numb and all he could think of was how she could be able to do that. The sniffle of the blond beside him cut through him like a blade, Sakura would not do this. She would not leave without a goodbye. His eyes hardened, she was forced to leave.

Taking the dobe by the arm, Sasuke pulled him out Sakura's house. Naruto was crying, his silent tears staining his marked cheeks. "Pull yourself together", Sasuke hissed at him. "This is no time for you to break down. Sakura. Focus on Sakura. We need to find her" he said in a low and controlled voice, but Naruto could detect the emphasis on the word need. Sasuke loved her as much as he did, if not more. Naruto sniffled one last time and did his best to control his heart ache.

Looking at his best friend, he nodded and together, they ran to the only person who would know what was actually happening. The Hokage tower stood menacingly but they only had one thought in their minds: Sakura.

They would find the answers they were looking for and she would come back to them, because they both knew and were unwilling to admit that without her, they were nothing.

..

..

..

..

..

_Nothing made as much sense_  
><em>As a lung clean of smoke<em>  
><em>As I gathered my belongings<em>  
><em>And left a place I called home<em>

Her cottage was perfect, she realized. Adding the final touches to the decorating of her room, she smiled at what this would become. Her firstborn's home. Her home. Their home.

She had been sending furniture to the sturdy building for the past three months, ever since she had found out. Planning and strategizing had always been her forte so it was not surprise that she could manage to find, buy and decorate an isolated home for her to endure her lasting two trimesters.

She smiled once more at the kitchen she had designed. The humble three bedroom home was everything she had ever wanted. Her room was beside the nursery and an extra room could be used as a study and later on, as her personal office where she could heal villagers. She rubbed her hand onto her protruding belly. The first three months of her pregnancy had flown by. She did not even know until she was six weeks in and she remembered how devastated she had been at the news. More than that, she recalled how Tsunade had looked at her with utter surprise. She hadn't known of her _relationship_ with a certain man and she hadn't had to know until Sakura realized the consequences of her actions. If she stayed in Konoha, her child would not be only hers, it would be a weapon. A tool to a clan that she had learned to hate since young.

She realized that she had to get out and as she poured her heart out to her sensei, she also told her of her fears and what she had to do. It was the hardest thing she had gone through since the death of her parents as they vacationed off seas. She had broken down crying, cursing everything around her for hours until her throat was sore and her eyes were dry. Then, as if slapped, she realized that it would not be the end of her life. So what if she was pregnant? She loved the man who had given her this precious gift and she already adored the life growing within her womb.

She remembered hardening her resolve as she rubbed over her stomach, humming to the baby that was _hers._ She had become strong and she was not about to let that go because of her precious accident. Even if it broke her heart to leave the village that was her home, she knew it was her only option.

Remembering her decision made her feel dizzy, and she held the armchair she was currently snuggled in with a firm hold. Truthfully, she had not suffered much so far. Besides the slight morning sickness and her cravings at odd times, she was having a great first term.

Sometimes, the baby would kick and Sakura knew that she loved her child more than anything else on this Earth. She knew that she would sweat and bleed for this baby, she would give her life for the child she had helped create.

Taking the blanket that covered her feet, she snuggled into the chair and dozed off, dreaming of her lover and of a different life- one in which they could both raise their child. One in which they could be together.

Her dream was everything she ever wished of, she noticed as she woke up hours later, the tears streaming down her face in the dark cottage that she now lived in. She wiped them away quickly and slowly rose from the chair, with every intention of heading into her room to continue to sleep. The stress had affected her more than she thought and she was exhausted. She sighed and walked through the door, stepping into her bed and further snuggling into her pillows, making sure to cover herself so she wouldn't freeze from the chilly nights in Tanikagure. Some days, she really wished that the climate was more like Konoha's , she sighed, she really missed her home.

Laying on her side, she put a hand on her womb and sighed once more. She needed to get some sleep, tomorrow she would explore the town and hopefully help someone, that way, people would know she was a healer and she could continue what she loved the second most.

Smiling at her belly, she closed her eyes and felt herself drift away into dreamland, her last thought being of her lover and how mad he would be to know she had gotten away with her plan.

"_Itachi."_

_.._

_.._

_Nothing made sense  
>Until I decided not to stay<br>Accepting my cowardly title  
>I'm little more than a runaway.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! The words in italics are parts of a poem I found online titled <em>Runaway<em> and I thought it would serve my story right. What did you think? Leave a review or a comment, I'm always appreciative towards those who take the time.**

**-W.W.**


	2. Chapter 2

As promised, I've been working on this part and I will start on the next chapter soon. So, Itachi? Hope you like this!

..

..

..

..

Had anyone told him that he would one day be the one to comfort the village's idiot and his own younger brother, he would of deemed the person impossible of logical thinking.

Yet there he was. Tired and covered in the enemy's blood as Naruto looked like he was ready to cry and his own otouto looked as glum as he had ever seen Sasuke. Was their latest mission cancelled?

It would be something that would discourage them, he thought, but not depressing enough for the two members of Team 7 to look dowright heartbroken if he dare say.

..

..

..

..

_I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead;  
>I lift my lids and all is born again.<br>(I think I made you up inside my head.)_

_.._

..

..

..

..

Deciding that due to the silence that had lasted more than seven minutes now, the two youngers nins would not speak, he set off. He did not bother to turn around and check on Sasuke once more nor did he feel bad about not further wondering what was wrong with his own blood.

He simply did not have the time to stand there as the two men stared at their surroundings with a blank look. He was annoyed at their attitude, quite frankly and if they wished, they would say what was on their minds.

He nodded to himself at his deduction and walked in the direction of the Hokage Tower, his ANBU mask still covering his face and his speed increasing as the building came into sight.

All he wished for now was to report to his Hokage, to take a warm bath and to see his medic. A long gash on his forearm was the only proof that he had been away on an S-ranked mission for the past three weeks. Three weeks away from her. He allowed a smirk to fall unto his lips as he thought of the welcoming he would surely receive from his petite lover.

He then decided that his pace was not satisfactory enough and surprising the few people who remained on the streets, he disappeared in a series of hand signs.

Stepping out of the small whirling he had created, he went up the stairs to the Hokage's office with a slight hurry in his walk and softly knocked on the door, waiting for the door to open with the Hokage's approval.

As he walked into the office, he noticed the dark shadows underneath Tsunade's eyes. She was slightly slumped and her eyes looked like she was in pain. Perhaps he should of arrived at another time, he thought, but then inwardly shook the thoughts away. He had a mission report to hand in and a long evening with his medic to look forward to.

Quickly handing the report, he did not fail to notice the bottles of sake disposed at the Hokage's feet. His face did not twitch but he wanted to know what seemed to be wrong with those who he encountered today.

He narrated the mission without a glitch and watched Tsunade nod every now and then, clearly not paying enough attention but pretending that she was. Itachi wanted to frown, but refrained from it. It was not his chore to be the psychologist of the village, what was his chore was to get home as soon as possible and give his lover the most enjoyable session of lovemaking that anyone could ever-

He stopped himself there. It would not do for the Uchiha heir to continue these thoughts, not until he was safe and sound on top of the woman who held his heart in her hands.

He noticed he was being dismissed from his leader's presence and bowed low, as a mandatory sign of respect for the woman who was considered a Sannin.

As he left the office, he briefly thought about stopping at the compound to say hello to his kaa-san and let his family know he was home but his earlier thoughts sneaked into his mind, dismissing the idea in a flash.

She was the one who he came home to.

She was the one who had made him want to stay.

He ran to the neighborhood where she lived, a neighborhood he had promptly learned to like, with its quiet surroundings and tall trees. Her neighborhood had quickly become his. Her home was his home.

Soon, he found himself at her doorstep, knocking on the door with the two short rasps. He waited for her to open the door and launch herself into his arms as she had done several times in the past but she did not open.

In fact, in his hungered state, Itachi had not noticed that the house was indeed empty and her chakra signature was nowhere near to be found. Allowing a frown to mar his face, he scolded himself for believing she would be waiting for him at home like a housewife. If anything, his lover was a lioness. A warrior. A healer.

Pride swooned into his chest, he knew how lucky he was to be with such a woman. Such a gentle, loving and selfless woman.

Making his way to the compound, he decided he would find her later. The blood soaked ANBU suit was most likely to frighten the civilians therefore he decided that it would be best to transport himself to the entrance of the Main House.

In a series of fast signs, he found himself entering through the front door of his house and stepped into the warm building, finding his mother in the kitchen. Kissing her cheek silently, he nodded at her when she smiled and walked to his room in order to shower. His mother had gotten used to the skin-tight uniform being bathed in blood a long time ago, she did not wonder more than she should and Itachi appreciated it.

..

..

..

..

..

_The stars go waltzing out in blue and red,  
>And arbitrary blackness gallops in:<br>I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead._

..

..

..

..

..

As he turned the water on, he sighed as he wished that it was _her_ bathroom with her inside the tub. That tub had served as an escape to many of his dreadful days and had been the site of some wonderful memories. She loved that tub, making it her sole expense in the humble home she had purchased years before. Even he had to accept that some of their best moments where spent in that tub, surrounded by bubbles and speaking in hushed voices.

It seemed, he thought as he stepped into the hot water, that lately their interactions had been reduced due to his increase in missions. Had she felt neglected by his absence? She had once told him that she was fairly busy when he was gone and even when he was in the village, he sometimes did not get to see her until late due to her activities throughout the entire village.

Just days after their first encounter of many more to come, he noticed that she was very well known through Konoha. When she was not at the hospital as the chief, or doing private healings for the renowned, she was training with her teammates or helping some poor devil at the academy. He had once even caught her helping the friendly obaa-san who made pastries near her home. She was indeed a loved figure of their village and probably the most helpful kunoichi.

Thinking of her, he stiffened as he recalled that her kindness had extended itself to him as well. They had first interacted in a healing and ever since then, she had become his private medic, being the sole healer to have access to his body. Said body stiffened as he thought of her kindness in more _private_ aspects of their life together. She had always been a selfless and pleasing lover, always trying to make him scream her name out.

He hissed as he turned the dial to the coldest temperature the shower could get. His arousal to his memories had been sudden, fast and overall, strong. She was the only woman who had this effect on him and as he calmed himself under the artic water, he realized that she would be the only woman for him.

The realization had been creeping into his mind for the past five weeks or so but it was until now that he truly knew that he would take no other as his woman. The grin that spread across his face was fierce just as she was, his Sakura.

Once he had calmed himself down, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in his towel, dressing quickly and silently walking towards the dinner table, where his younger brother and mother were waiting.

As he seated himself, his mother smiled at both Sasuke and himself, most likely liking the idea of both her sons having dinner with her when Fugaku was still stuck at the office.

His brother sat across for him and did not touch his food, scowling at something outside the window. He watched as his mother frowned and he continued eating in peace, not worried about whatever that seemed to disturb Sasuke.

Apparently, his mother did not share the same sentiment. She put her chopsticks down and turned to her youngest son, worry across her face. Itachi wanted to sigh and tell her that Sasuke was probably having another tantrum but refrained from doing so. Only slightly curious, he watched as his mother asked Sasuke what was wrong.

"I'm not hungry, Kaa-san" he heard his otouto say and blinked, Sasuke was always hungry. His mother seemed to be surprised as well as she put a hand on the younger man's forehead, clearly thinking he was sick.

"Sasuke-chan," his mother said, "perhaps Sakura-chan should check you, are you feeling well?" she asked and he watched with interest as Sasuke stiffened at the mention of his female teammate. Itachi wondered what could have caused that reaction.

..

..

..

..

..

..

_I dreamed that you bewitched me into bed  
>And sung me moon-struck, kissed me quite insane.<br>(I think I made you up inside my head.)_

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

His brother frowned at his dish and mumbled "Sakura… isn't here, Kaa-chan. I feel fine". That seemed to have caught his attention, perhaps she was gone on a mission? Although it was unlikely, it was not impossible. Sakura was an esteemed doctor and was requested to heal several world-renowned leaders every know and then. He heard a mumble that distracted him from his thoughts. It appeared his little brother wasn't quite done confessing what bothered him.

"I… I don't know where she is. She is just gone, kaa-san. We.. Naruto and I can't find her. She's gone" he whispered in a broken voice and Itachi stiffened. Although Sakura leaving on missions wasn't impossible, it was practically unheard of that she left without saying goodbye to her dear teammates.

Itachi's appetite was gone in a second. Sakura was gone. She had disappeared and no one was doing anything about it? He though in a flash of anger. How could that be? Standing from his seat, he nodded at Sasuke and he too, rose. Leaving their mother with a bow, they stepped outside and his body, rigid, pushed Sasuke against a wall. His hand was on his younger brother's throat, not quite hurting him but presenting a threat.

All he could manage to get without snarling was a simple "Where is she?" and then watched as Sasuke's eyes did the unspeakable and simply teared up.

Releasing him in shock, he watched as his younger brother's shoulders squared as an attempt to not cry in front of his aniki. Frowning, Itachi immediately thought of the worst case scenario. She was taken and was being tortured, or was possibly dead.

He would not take that. It could not be true. He would not accept that. Itachi watched as Sasuke straightened up and glared at him, his only form of defense against Itachi.

"She's gone!" he hissed and Itachi glared back, "She left willingly, Itachi! We didn't even see her, she just left and… and we cannot find her without Tsunade's permission!" his brother hissed once more, making Itachi blink in surprise.

Sakura? Leaving willingly? That could not be it. Had she been taken? Had she been forced to pretend to leave? When had this happened?

So many questions were rushing through his mind and Sasuke appeared to be well aware of each one. "Itachi. She spoke to Tsunade. She left on her own" he said in a falsetto of confidence but Itachi could see through him.

Sakura had left. Suddendly, the air was punched out of his lungs in shock, Sakura had left.

His mind focused on that.

Sakura left.

Sakura left Konoha.

Sakura left Team 7.

Sakura left _him_.

He missed Sasuke's look of surprise at his sudden stumble and watched in complete shock as Itachi rested against the wall.

..

..

..

..

..

..

_God topples from the sky, hell's fires fade:  
>Exit seraphim and Satan's men:<br>I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead_

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He could sense the glare but could not care any less for his brother or his _feelings _at the moment. Sakura was gone.

Collecting himself, he straightened just in time to avoid Sasuke's punch at his face. Narrowing his eyes, his sharingan blaring and a sense of pure loathing, Itachi looked at Sasuke before turning to leave.

"Don't you leave you bastard! Why do you care so much about Sakura?!" Sasuke shouted but he paid no mind. He had a pending visit with their Hokage. Tsunade would answer him one way or another.

Still strung on the adrenaline, Itachi sensed Sasuke's attack before it even began, allowing him to sidestep Sasuke's childish heatbutt.

Clearly, in his anger, Sasuke forgot he was a ninja and reduced himself to the lowest of attacks. Itachi did not even bother to fight back, just watched as Sasuke picked himself off the ground and simply said: "Collect your teammate and meet me at the Hokage's tower. Prepare yourself, we will be collecting Sakura soon enough" and with that, he was gone.

He did not even bother to announce his presence. Tsunade was in there and she was only with Shizune. He was furious. His Sharingan had not turned off and would not disappear anytime soon.

He entered the office to see a surprised Tsunade with a bottle of sake in her grip. Narrowing his eyes, he allowed his anger to seethe out in waves. He watched Tsunade straighten and glare at him but it did not distract him.

"Where is she?" he said in a soft voice but his tone betrayed him. Tsunade glared harder and Itachi stared back. It was a battle of power, he knew, and he would not back down, even if it meant threatening the leader of his village and a Sannin.

He watched as Tsunade huffed and crossed her arms, obviously trying to convince him she knew nothing of what he spoke. "I do not know what you're talking about, Uchiha" she said with a grumble and he did not flinch.

"Tsunade", she turned at the disrespect in his voice, "I do not repeat myself" he said with a firm voice and watched as the Hokage rose from her seat in fury.

"You are one disrespectful brat, Uchiha! Heir o not, it gives you no right to-!" Itachi stopped listening and acted impulsively, snarling "She's mine!" in a way that shocked Tsunade to the bone.

Through narrowed eyes, Itachi watched at Tsunade opened her mouth and closed it again, glaring back at him, finding the answer she seeked.

"Yours?" she laughed bitterly, and Itachi had a feeling she was about to say something that would further anger him. "Yours, Uchiha?" she asked softly, her deadly intend ready to strike; "Is that what you call Sakura? Your _fuckbuddy!?"_ she screeched and Itachi froze, his anger consuming him.

Was that what Sakura thought of them? He blinked and realized that it could be a possibility. In his thoughts, he missed the surprised look Tsunade threw at him as he stood still. The office's silence was suffocating and then, he spoke.

"I have been courting Sakura for the past seven months" he said softly and watched Tsunade sit down in a clear shock. Before she could continue, he spoke again, this time, his every intent clear in his words.

"If you do not tell me where she is, Tsunade, I will find her on my own."

..

..

..

..

..

..

_I fancied you'd return the way you said,  
>But I grow old and I forget your name.<br>(I think I made you up inside my head.)_

..

..

..

..

..

..

Sensing his intentions, all Tsunade could do was sigh. Itachi heard her say "Oh, Sakura" but stood still, waiting for an answer. Then, Tsunade steeled herself and looked straight at his eyes, her own narrowed in cold anger.

"Sakura left Konoha about three weeks ago. She left willingly and made me promise not to send anyone after her", she said and he tensed, thinking the worst. "Therefore, Uchiha, I will not send anyone" she said but looked at him pointedly.

"I will not tell you that Sakura chose to settle in a neighboring country nor that she is currently facing a situation that she shoudn't have to in a very long time!" she yelled and Itachi blinked. Sakura was in trouble?

"Itachi", Tsuande said in a voice he knew would cause him great pain, "She left because she doesn't want to be here, she does not want to be here with _you_" she said and Itachi felt a strange pressure in his chest that could only be described as pain. However, he did not expect the words that left his Hokage afterwards;

"Sakura is five months pregnant, Itachi. With your child".

If Itachi ever felt more compelled to complete a task, he could not remember it. With narrowed eyes, he nodded at Tsunade and left the office in a whirlwind.

Sakura had left their home to run away from a future tied to him? He did not believe it for a second. Sakura would never jeopardize the life of her child. Of _their_ child.

Remembering what Tsunade said, Itachi transported himself to her house. He would surely find a clue to her whereabouts and when he did, he would retrieve her.

He belonged along his side and now that he knew, so did their child.

And Itachi never failed to complete anything. He would not let this become the first.

Sakura would be found and she would continue to be his as she had been for the past seven months, ever since she healed his wound for the first time and exposed herself to him, revealing her true, loving nature. She had loved him and he had loved her and Itachi always protected what was his.

Narrowing his eyes in her room, he scanned every inch of the home he had been so many times for the past half year.

Grinning with a feral intention, he found exactly what he needed. A receipt. She thought she had been so clever, but Sakura had forgotten that she was his better half but his half indeed. And he would not lose this challenge.

Collecting the weapons he kept at her house and his extra ANBU uniform, he prepared himself for the chase of his life. The chase for love.

Finding Sasuke and Naruto along his way to the gates, he nodded at his otouto and smirked, watching Naruto become nonpussled and Sasuke frown. He did not give them the chance to ask, he was gone before they could get any words out.

He would not waste precious time on explanations. He would get his lover back and he would punish her for leaving him behind, thinking he would not pursue.

When he found Sakura, she was going to regret ever thinking she could get away from him. From this. With a fierce smile, he departed towards the place he knew she would be in. Tanikagure.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

_I should have loved a thunderbird instead;  
>At least when spring comes they roar back again.<br>I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead.  
>(I think I made you up inside my head.)<em>

..

..

..

..

..

..

It was not until a week later that he arrived, angry and poised, to the town that had seemed to have gained an impressive _civilian_ healer who went under the name of Suki- It was quite ironic, the name she chose.

Walking with an uttermost poise and feeling the stress in every fiber of his being, he masked his chakra to the point it was non-existent and observed. There, a woman with black hair and brown eyes, simple traits, was helping an older lady with her cough.

When she turned, Itachi knew he had found her. The woman with undistinguishable traits was the _only_ pregnant healer after all. He smirked at his success.

Sakura was not going to escape him this time.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, the second chapter! the poem in lyrics is titled "<em>Mad Girl's love song<em>" by Sylvia Plath.**

**It was inevitable that Itachi would find Sakura, after all, he clearly stated that she is his, right?**

**Let me know what you think, review or write me a dm, idk.**

**Suki means "loved one" and Itachi says it is ironic because he knows she does not feel loved at all.**

**-W.W.**


End file.
